tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Up River
Up River is the twelfth episode of TUGS. Plot It is winter in Bigg City Port. The worst of it is over, and as the snow begins to melt, industry resumes and it is a very busy time. The Star Fleet have temporarily been moved up river. One of the big tasks is logging, which under Captain Star’s held contract, the Star Tugs must take thousands of logs from down river to the sawmills. A large log jam has formed, which Big Mac and Sunshine are finding difficult to overcome. Big Mac advises Sunshine to take care. Sunshine continues to ram, unluckily causing a chain-reaction which starts the logs to tumble down and trap him. Then Puffa, a good friend of the Star Tugs, arrives who goes to get help from down river. Big Mac is concerned about how the logs are very heating up. Puffa, meanwhile, has found Ten Cents, and tells him all about Sunshine. Ten Cents rushes to the rescue. Back at the log jam, Big Mac tries to shift the logs to free Sunshine, but, after several attempts, can’t. Big Mac and Sunshine find that smoke is starting to rise from the logs. When Ten Cents arrives, Big Mac tells him to help try and shift the logs to get Sunshine out. Then Billy Shoepack arrives – with a load of dynamite. Ten Cents suggests Billy set off a little blast to free Sunshine. Big Mac hesitates, stating that if Billy uses his dynamite, he would blow Sunshine up as well. In the end, Big Mac reluctantly grants Billy to set up his dynamite. The smoke continues to build, and the logs are now well on fire. Billy sets up his dynamite. Upon countdown, up the logs go, and Sunshine is free. It is a very big bang though, which causes the whole jam to break up. The logs charge down river, threatening to wreck Uptown. When Puffa pulls up to the dock, Ten Cents tells him to warn Uptown, who steams off as fast as he can. The tugs set off down the way. It is difficult to puff along the icy rails, but Puffa presses on. He toots warnings all the way down the line, and soon arrives in Uptown Docks, where Top Hat, O.J. and Warrior are working. Puffa tells them all about the disaster about to hit the quayside. Warrior comes up with a plan to build a “dam” across the river entrance. Once all are in place, including Little Ditcher, they prepare themselves for the logs. The logs continue to charge along, demolishing a small quay along the way. Some logs are stopped by the wreckage, but many more still continue. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Big Mac follow along still. At Uptown, the church bells are ringing to warn everybody. The logs begin to approach – but Warrior is on the wrong side of the dam. O.J. tells the tugs to rev their engines to try and push back the logs, diverting them. The logs glance off and take out a factory due for demolition in spectacular, “explosive” fashion. Ten Cents, Sunshine and Big Mac arrive to the others. Big Mac is worried about the factory, but O.J. tells him that at least the owner won't have to pay for the demolition. Warrior is called a hero, and the tugs head to clear up the mess. Characters *Ten Cents *Big Mac *O.J. *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Billy Shoepack *Puffa *Little Ditcher *Captain Star (only narration roles, mentioned) *Boomer (cameo) *The Goods Engine (cameo) * Schooners (cameos) * The Shrimpers (cameos) *Hercules (deleted scene) Trivia *This episode marks the first time Billy Shoepack moves his head and eyes, and has an alternate face mask - in his debut episode, Trapped, his features stay immobile. *This episode marks the final appearance of Billy Shoepack, Boomer, Little Ditcher and Puffa. *This episode marks Billy Shoepack, Little Ditcher and Puffa's last speaking roles. *This is Puffa's only speaking role. *Stock footage from Jinxed is used. *This is the only episode not to feature any of the Z-Stacks. *The Japanese title translates to "Watch Out, Star Tugs!" *The Star Dock building can be seen in Up Town when Puffa arrives to warn the tugs. *The truck Puffa was pulling was used in the second season of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Goofs *In some scenes of the logs racing down river, some hands can be seen pushing them along. *In the first scene of the logs after Billy Shoepack's explosion, a fly flies past the camera. * Because of filmcuts, the logs move when the factory explodes. * Boomer (as a tugboat) can be seen working in the background of this episode, even though he was refitted to be a houseboat in Jinxed. * Warrior's body comes loose from his hull in one scene when the logs scrapes into him. * The Goods Engine has Puffa's whistle sound. Gallery Tugs vhs.jpg|UK VHS cover Alt Playbox Upriver VHS Cover.jpg|UK Playbox VHS cover Quarantine-UpRiver-JinxedVHS.JPG|UK tape Jinxed au.jpg|Australian VHS cover Jinxed tape.jpg|Australian tape Jinxed tape front.jpg|Australian tape front Upriver Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS cover TUGSJapaneseVHSCoverUpRiver.jpg|Japanese VHS cover TUGS Number 4.PNG|Japanese Jinxed/High Winds/Bigg Freeze/Up River VHS UpRiverTitleCard.jpg|Title Card BoomerGoodsEngine.jpg|Boomer's cameo UpRiverboat.jpg SunshineDeletedSceneUpRiver.JPG UpRiverBigMac..png SunshineUpRiver...png BigMacinUpRiver.jpg UpRiver15.JPG UpRiver14.JPG BigMacUpRiver...png|Big Mac tells Puffa the problem PuffaUpRiver...png|Puffa at the Logging Camp TenCentsPuffaUpRiver.png|Puffa informs Ten Cents TenCentsUpRiverScene.png UpRiverTenCentsScene.png Upriver4.png Upriver5.png Big MAC name.png UpRiverSunshineHeader.jpg|Sunshine trapped within the logs that surround him UpRiver16.jpg UpRiver17.jpg Big Mac 5.png BillyShoepackUpRiverScene.png|Billy Shoepack offers to help BillyShoepackAngry.png SunshineandBillyShoepack.JPG upriver21.jpg Upriver7.png UpRiver22.jpg UpRiverphoto2.jpg TenCentsUpRiver...png BillyShoepackUpRiver...png BigMacUpRiver.png Upriver13.png Upriver8.png Puffa2.jpg Upriver3.png Trapped00002.png Upriver10.png Upriver9.png Puffa-1-.jpg TopHatUpRiver...png LittleDitcher2.jpg|Little Ditcher Image:Upriver.jpg Upriver2.png Upriver14.png BigMacUpRiver1.png SunshineUpRiver1.png WarriorUpRiver1.png WarriorUpRiver2.png WarriorUpRiver3.png UpRiverLogHitting.jpg WarriorUpRiver4.png Image:Up_River_Pictures_008.jpg WarriorUpRiver5.png UpRiverWarehouse2.png UpRiverWarehouse1.png UpRiverWarehouse3.png UpRiverTugsRoundup.jpg UpRiverBigMac3.png UpRiverWarehouse4.png WarriorUpRiver6.png DitcherWarrior.jpg|Little Ditcher and Warrior BigMacUpRiver..png upriver22.jpg Upriver12.png Upriver11.png UpriverPhoto.jpg|Photobook Episode Category:Episodes Category:Stories